There are various dust collectors having filter media in the form of cartridges, bags, etc. which have to be cleaned periodically by applying pulsed jets of high-pressure, compressed air thereto. Heretofore, the high-pressure cleaning pulse takes a few of the filters "off-lne" since the energy so expended more than overcame the system's fan's energy on those filters. But the time "off-line" for this cleaning pulse, typically, 0.15 seconds, is so brief that any particles removed from the filters by the high-pressure pulse are most prone to return to the filter. In a typical jet pulse dust collector, approximately 3 percent of the dust on a filter is finally removed from the filter. It is apparent that such equipment is operationally defective, and, therefore, expensive.
To overcome this low effectiveness, the dust collector filter cleaning control system of the present invention has been devised, whereby the particles are prevented from returning to the filter, coincident with a reduction of air usage due to more effective cleaning.